


Paciência é uma virtude mas às vezes você precisa dar um empurrãozinho

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ichabod and Abbie need to kiss already, Matchmaking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideia: Abbie/Ichabod/Katrina. Katrina no futuro (ignorando o que aconteceu no final da temporada), e como ela aceita o que está acontecendo entre Abbie e Ichabod e ajuda as coisas a rolarem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paciência é uma virtude mas às vezes você precisa dar um empurrãozinho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patience is a virtue but sometimes you need to give a little push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680137) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



Katrina não era cega, nem burra. Podia não entender muito desse mundo futurístico, mas conhece amor. E ela vê esse amor entre Abbie e Ichabod. Ela achava que era bonitinho, seus olhares secretos, seus sorrisos lentos, suas discussões. Mas agora tinha se tornado irritante.

Podia ver que estavam em um empasse, nenhum dos dois querendo seguir em frente por medo de estragar sua amizade e sua parceria, em um momento tão crucial. Queria fazer com que entendessem, fazer com que vissem que ficar juntos mudaria pouco e, ao invés de arruinar sua relação, solidificar ela para que pudessem enfrentar o Apocalipse pendente como um time ainda mais forte.

Então ela alista a ajuda de Jenny e o supermercado. Ela ficou um pouco sobrepujada pelo tamanho dele, mas não era nada comparado com o Purgatório. Ela logo tinha ingredientes o bastante para a refeição perfeita.

*****************************************************************************************

O celular de Abbie vibrou e ela olhou para a mensagem. _Reunião urgente agora-JM_

“Parece que recebemos a mesma mensagem,” Ichabod disse, erguendo seu celular.

“Imagino o que pode ter acontecido.” Abbie agarrou sua jaqueta da sua cadeira e ambos foram até o depósito secreto. O que viram, os surpreendeu. O depósito tinha sido _transformado_. Velas acesas estavam por todos os lugares e a sala parecia muito mais arrumada. No centro, uma mesa estava arrumada com uma toalha de mesa castanho-avermelhada e pratos em cada lado e comida. Tinha comida em ambos os lados da mesa e o cheiro era divino.

“O que diabos? Jenny, o que está acontecendo?”

Jenny sorriu. “Acho que deveria deixar a Katrina explicar. Foi ela quem arrumou tudo.”

Katrina se aproximou e agarrou as mãos de ambos, apertando-as afeiçoadamente. “Estou verdadeiramente feliz por chamar ambos vocês de meus amigos. Mas não iria me considerar uma amiga se não interferisse no seu impasse.”

“Não entendo, Katrina,” Ichabod disse, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo com confusão. “Que impasse?”

“Sua reação, é claro. Nenhum de vocês está evoluindo. Vocês dançam ao redor um do outro como se estivessem cortejando, mas ninguém está cortejando! Estou francamente ficando cansada de assistir, Jenny também. Sei que vocês dois temem que irão perder um ao outro, mas isso não deveria parar vocês! Então eu e Jenny ajudamos a fazer essa refeição maravilhosa para o seu primeiro encontro!”

Abbie e Ichabod estavam sem palavras ao ponto de deixaram as duas moças os guiarem para suas cadeiras.

“É melhor não ter nenhuma conversa sobre coisas de Apocalipse entre vocês. Conversem sobre outras merdas,” Jenny disse. “Se divirtam, vocês dois!” Ela piscou.

“Acho que isso foi bem,” Katrina ofereceu alegremente enquanto elas fechavam a porta depois de passar.

****************************************************************************************

Alegria passou por Katrina quando ela viu os frutos do seu trabalho. Qualquer um podia ver que a energia entre Abbie e Ichabod tinha mudado. Mais do que _mudado_. Os olhares eram mais significativos, os toques se mantinham por mais tempo, e pareciam estar mais sincronizados.

“Bom trabalho,” Jenny disse, obviamente impressionada. “Nós deveríamos ir tomar um café um dia desses.”

Katrina sorriu. “Eu adoraria.”


End file.
